Passing Through Worlds
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Rex has been having strange dreams lately, of a place he's never seen yet feels strangely familiar. And just when he thinks those dreams couldn't get any weirder, the figures he sees appear within the waking world, frantically searching for something and attacking innocent people in the process. Just who are these mysterious winged figures that haunts their dreams. X-over (sorta)
1. Chapter 1

_It always started the same way. First there was nothing, a blank sheet of nothing across eternity, and then came the dream._

_He found himself standing in a city made of stone. Tall buildings rocketed upwards, glowing softly against the darkened skies. Orbs of light flew through the air at astonishing speeds, trails of light following behind them._

"_**Vgaqa er ga? Demc gel miv!"**_

_Voices were shouting, frantically screaming in their foreign tongue. He could never understand them yet the words sounded so familiar._

_One of the lights dropped down towards him, the light fading away to reveal a tall male figure. From his position he could see metal-plated armor and strange symbols all over the male. The most stunning feature on the figure was the dazzling, purple wings sprouting from his back. The man had two sets of wings, the top set a dark black while the bottom set faded into purple. Black and purple feathers swirled around him as he landed._

"_**Va'ta ukqaucx kirs sga isgaq svi, va bummis kira gel!"**_

"_**Kiqc Sugeq! Vgaqa uqa xio?"**_

_There were too many voices, too many emotions he couldn't tell friend from foe. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there. Finding his wits, the boy stumbled as he ran back, towards a shining gate off in the distance. He was in reaching distance when a cold voice spoke, freezing him to his spot._

"_**Luqj lx viqcr Kiqc Qugeq, E vekk demc xio."**_

_And for some reason that voice was the most terrifying thing._

* * *

Rex was startled awake, gasping and panting. His dreams as of late never involved any sort of voice calling out to him before. It was male, seemingly much older then himself with a deep tone of voice. Deep and cold like the bowels of the ocean, dark and twisted. As much as he wanted to deny that he was frightened, it was true. It pained him to admit he was afraid of a voice. A single, _stupid _voice he heard just once in his dreams.

Despite the fact that he heard it speaking to him, Rex doubted the speaker was actually talking to Rex himself, more like it was speaking to someone else. The fact it wasn't talking to him somehow made it easier to forget. Sort of comforting in an odd way.

Rex looked around in the darkness. It was still late and everyone would still be asleep. So with nothing else to do the boy sighed and fell back asleep.

Not knowing there two others somewhere having the exact same moment as him.

**I have no idea why I'm starting another chapter story when I haven't even finished one. Not to mention my confidence in writing for this particular series is completely shot after watching the "Heroes United" episode. There's no way I can do Bobo. ;_;**

**The bolded language is a special little thing I came up with. If you can guess what I did then you are a true genius.**

**Leave a review if you enjoyed this while I sit in the corner and cry for my pathetic self.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tiny flakes of snow falling from a crystal sky would have the greatest potential to amaze even the coldest of people. That is, if the frozen rain wasn't the result of a giant icicle monster rampaging throughout the city.

The ice-monster roared, swinging one of its clawed hands of ice through an apartment building, pieces of its arm crumbling and tumbling down as snow.

"**Ci xio sgemj sger'kk viqj?"**

Standing above the terrifying monster was a figure cloaked in the clouds, their eyes watching curiously at the scene far below him. Around them were stray feathers of gold fluttered downwards in a weaving fashion.

"**Ed Kisc Sugeq er emcaac er sger viqkc, ga vekk unnauq si boqa sgus. Ga ukvuxr guc u rims rnis diq sga golumr."**

The figure smirked, eying the giant with a dark glint in their eyes, **"Va tekk guta sha jax si Acam riim lx jemf." **

"**Gl?" **

Arriving at the scene was a slick, white jet. The bottom of the jet opening up and two figures, one in green and the other an orangish-black blur free-fell towards the monster.

"**Glng, xio cu gowa su ocles…"**

Sunlight reflected off of some silver objects the green human summoned from somewhere while the orangish blur's arms began giant metal fists intending to pound the giant ice behemoth into the earth.

"**Golumr uqa taqw emsaqasemf bqausoqar." **They finished, observing the two humans attempt to defeat the beast.

* * *

A rush of air pelted them as the hatch door opened, revealing just what had become of such an upbeat city, including the thing responsible.

"Whoa! A Mutant popsicle! Now I've seen everything!" Rex exclaimed, standing at the edge of the hatch. Six merely raised an eyebrow.

"Let's hurry up and cure it before it destroys any more of the city." He said, stepping off the hatch.

"Yeah, yeah. I know already." Rex replied, plummeting after the green ninja. A thought later and his trademark smack hands appear before him, their weight causing him to fall even faster. As he neared the beast, he could make out a symbol etched on its forehead, a star with 8 points with strange lettering encircling it.

He suddenly felt very uneasy, a tingling fear in the back of his mind he could not identify, for whatever reason he couldn't, nor had the time, to uncover.

The full weight of his smack hands collided with the beast's head, cracking its icicle forehead and sending large shards of ice flying everywhere. Crackles of ice shattering told him Six was slicing away the larger pieces before they hit the ground.

Jumping away, Rex reverted his hands back to normal, transforming one into his BFS and began cutting off the E.V.O.'s limbs only, to his annoyance, the severed limbs regenerated.

"Oh great just what I need." He muttered, dodging a swipe by the larger E.V.O., "When can my opponent _not _have a regeneration ability?"

"Rex!" He heard Six say.

"On it!" Pulling back his sword, he quickly built his boogie pack and shot upwards.

Rex dodged clawed hand and raining shards of ice as he flew towards the Ice E.V.O.'S damaged face. Placing his hand on the E.V.O.'s forehead he said, "Alright buddy! Fun's over!" He watched the glowing blue lines as the traveled over his hand and onto the icy surface. The E.V.O. screeched as steam rose from its frozen body.

The boy knew something was wrong the second the lines traced over the weird symbol. The uneasiness and fear he had felt before suddenly tripled, freezing his blood and body in absolute terror. This was wrong, it shouldn't have happened! He had to get away, flee before he realized what he was up against. Run away-

'_Gahh!'_ he thought, desperately trying to shake off his fear_, 'There's nothing terrifying about his guy so why?'_

"**Graaaah!" **He heard the E.V.O. speak. Huh, didn't know it could speak.

"**A-a-an…."** It gasped, stumbling on its pronunciation of various letters and words.

Rex pushed harder to cure it, "Yeah? Whatever you have to say can wait until after your cure-"

"**UMFAK RBOL!" **It screeched angrily, suddenly gaining the strength to attack.

What?

Rex barely had a moment to retract his hand from the E.V.O.'s head when it struck him, ice claws digging into his skin and sending him flying backwards. "Whoa!" He shouted, crashing through a cement wall, "What's his problem?"

The boy looked up in time to see several ice spears heading his direction at dizzying speeds. He dodged them only to find more hurling towards him like rain.

Evading icicle spear after icicle spear became extremely difficult in not for the sheer amount of them or having to avoid numerous swipes at the same time.

"Man, you people just _love_ making my life more difficult huh?" He sighed between another spear lodging itself in the road. He was steadily making his way back to the E.V.O., "Now stand still and let me cure you!"

Once again slamming his palm on the E.V.O.'s hard flesh, the light shot forward effectively draining the E.V.O. of its active nanites. Just as the light reached the icy skin a circle appeared, a circle incased in other, much larger circles with strange writing and feathery balls of light forming around it.

"What the hell?"

It was defiantly an odd sight yet he couldn't help but feel at ease with it, there was a familiar feeling with it.

"_**Lufeu Boqa."**_

The circle glowed a bright, white light, growing larger in tune with the more regular blue line. Rex could feel the E.V.O. roar in pain as it shrunk, chunks of ice breaking apart and falling to the ground, revealing brownish skin, shiny and slick he could help but make a face at, "Ewwww."

Soon enough a human, male and rather young replaced the overgrown frozen treat, dropped to the ground. Rex opted to staring at his hands in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked himself, knowing fully well he wasn't getting an answer for it.

**A/N: Man I suck at fight scenes. I was halfway through Rex and Six's entrance scene when I realized it was the same one from the first episode. Gah! How could I not have realized that sooner! Maybe because I was too distracted by the music to think. I was listening to Majora's Wrath and Time's End when I wrote this, especially during the whole **_**fear **_**event somehow made the song MW fit in quite well. Even though it's creepy as hell.**

**This was playing in my head for a while. Stupid thing wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it out. How is it? For some reason I feel like I wasn't joking enough with Rex and something with Six. – I'm no good with battle insults/jokes. Oh well. **

**Leave a review if you enjoyed this and tell me how I did on the fight scene along with Rex and Six.**


End file.
